


L'hiver est mort

by Pampelune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: UA : Sirius est innocenté après le tome 3.Sirius accueille Remus chez lui après son renvoi de Poudlard.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	L'hiver est mort

Durant de longues années, Sirius s’était réveillé avec une sensation de froid si profonde qu’il lui semblait que ses os eux-mêmes gelaient sous sa chair. Même par l’été le plus caniculaire, il lui arrivait de retirer ses chaussures pour s’assurer qu’aucune engelure n’était apparue sur ses doigts de pieds. Nul autre que les détraqueurs qui arpentaient Azkaban ne savaient si bien lui inspirer un tel supplice, mais moins que le froid, c’était sa mémoire qui s'étiolait d'année en année qui lui glaçait le sang. Ces monstres avaient dévoré ses souvenirs avec un tel appétit qu’il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si le bonheur qu’il avait pu connaître autrefois n’était pas une fable qu’il s’était raconté à lui-même.

En revenant à Square Grimaud, la maison de son enfance, il avait craint que les fantômes de son enfance ne viennent le hanter avec d’autant plus d’intensité ; ils n’en avaient pas eu l’occasion. Lunar n’avait pas tardé à le rejoindre, une valise dans chaque main, debout sur son perron, le saluant comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais quitté malgré les rides qui trahissaient les affres du temps.

« Aurais-tu une place pour un vieux loup pouilleux, Patmol ? »

Il l’avait dit avec une pointe d’humour, mais Sirius savait qu’il avait honte : honte de le mettre en danger par sa présence ; honte de ne pas avoir compris, toutes ces années durant, que son dernier ami encore vivant était innocent. 

Sirius, lui, n’avait plus le temps d’avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Il avait fait entrer le professeur fraîchement renvoyé et Lupin n’avait plus quitté ces murs. Sa présence leur donnait une toute autre allure, comme si la laideur des tapisseries, des fauteuils et des rideaux avait reculé devant le rayonnement paisible de Lunar. Comme si les mauvais souvenirs se racornissaient devant l’aura d’autorité qui émanait de lui. 

Il s’était fondu dans le décors comme s’il en faisait partie depuis toujours, encastré dans le canapé du salon, perdu dans sa lecture, devant les fourneaux de la cuisines pour y préparer le repas du soir ou sa potion tue-loup mensuelle. Puis, avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il avait trouvé place dans son lit, sous ses draps, contre sa peau. 

Tout cela était arrivé si naturellement qu’il ne s’en était même pas étonné. Il n’aurait su dire quand il avait commencé à l’aimer différemment, ni si ces sentiments n’étaient pas si anciens qu’il les avait pas simplement apprivoisé dès l'adolescence, sans jamais chercher à comprendre leur vraie nature. Un jour, Remus et lui avaient simplement décrété qu’ils s’aimaient, et rien de plus. L’homme s’asseyait entre ses jambes, le serrait par la taille, l’embrassait dans le cou comme si ces gestes avaient toujours fait partie de leur quotidien, et Sirius, en retour, caressait distraitement les cicatrices qui marquait ses joues et sa nuque de son amant. Il en découvrait de nouvelles chaque jour. 

Le temps avait passé, se disait-il alors. Il ne posait aucune question, mais il se demandait si Lupin avait eu des relations avant lui. Il ne lui avait connu aucune petit-amie et aucun compagnon avant son départ pour Azkaban. Il s’en souvenait comme d’un jeune homme timide, le nez fourré dans ses bouquins, rougissant lorsque James et lui s’amusaient une blague graveleuse. Le Remus Lupin qu’il côtoyait désormais lui semblait une nouvelle personne : solide, taquin et intangible. De jeune homme, il était devenu adulte, songeait Sirius. 

Il ne savait qu’en penser. Depuis son départ à Azkaban, le temps s’était arrêté pour lui, mais pas pour les autres. Remus et Harry avaient grandi. Sans lui. Parfois, il avait l’impression que le temps lui-même l’avait abandonné, qu'il n'avait jamais quitté l'hiver depuis treize ans.

Mais lorsqu’il s’endormait, la présence de Remus dans son dos ou dans ses bras l’empêchait de sentir le froid le mordre, et Sirius n'avait plus peur de perdre ses souvenirs, car pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie, il s'en faisait de nouveaux. 

Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que le monde s'était à nouveau mis en mouvement.

**Author's Note:**

> La mort de Sirius a toujours été la pire mort d'Harry Potter pour moi. Quand j'étais adolescente, je rêvais du jour ou Harry pourrait enfin habiter chez son parrain et j'étais aux anges à chaque fois que Sirius apparaissait. J'ai commencé Harry Potter par le troisième tome, donc c'était l'un des personnage les plus importants à mes yeux et j'y étais vraiment attachée. Sa mort m'a tellement bouleversée que j'ai presque perdu tout intérêt pour la saga après le tome 5.
> 
> Tou ça pour dire que je rêve d'une histoire alternative ou Sirius serait innocenté après le tome 3 et filerait le parfait amour avec Remus tout en adoptant officiellement Harry. Je compte bien un jour écrire quelque chose là dessus un jour !


End file.
